Various types of businesses provide customer service agents for handling a variety of customer-facing issues. For example, a telecommunication network service provider may staff a customer call center with customer service agents for handling issues relating to billing, service disruption, adding and removing features from service plans, endpoint device troubleshooting, and so forth. In some cases, customers may contact the telecommunication network service provider by a telephone call to the customer call center. In other cases, the telecommunication network service provider may provide access to customer service agents via other communication channels, e.g., interacting with customer service agents who are available for network-based chat conversations, e.g., instant messages, text messages, emails, and so forth. However, each customer call or other customer contacts to a live customer service agent is costly in terms of personnel time.